As the number of electrical appliances in the average household grows, the need for convenient access to numerous electrical outlets also grows. Electrical outlet assemblies are, of course, well known in the art and typically comprise a cover plate, and an electrical outlet having multiple female sockets, or electrical receptacles.
In general, an electrical outlet assembly is assembled into an electrical box that is mounted within a wall. Electrical leads that run into the electrical box are connected to the electrical outlet, and the electrical outlet assembly is secured to the electrical box. The electrical outlet assembly can be secured by various fastening mechanisms including, but not limited to, screws. The cover plate of the electrical outlet assembly serves a number of functions including, but not limited to, aesthetics and safety. For example, the cover plate covers the electrical leads and components of the electrical outlet to inhibit unintentional contact. The cover plate can be shaped or can include a design to be aesthetically pleasing and to conform with a design theme of a room or environment in which the electrical outlet is located.
Traditionally, cover plates are secured using fastening mechanisms including, but not limited to, screws. Manual installation of screws or other fasteners is often time consuming. In some circumstances, an installer is required to hold several other components while mounting and securing the cover plate. Maintaining the components in proper alignment can be difficult, can require skill, and increases the complexity of the electrical outlet installation process. By obviating the need for securing the cover plate using fastening mechanisms such as screws, the installation process can be simplified, can require less skill, and can be shortened.